Dime que eres tú
by hikaros
Summary: mako como se una chica que escribe fics, pero las cosas no son lo que parecen discupen pero no soy bueno con los sumarios este one shot contiene partes de occ espero que les guste esta loca idea Este one shot es escrito para la semana de Makorra de fan dub de LOK


Esta historia no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo haga este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

Este one shot es escrito para "la semana de Makorra de fan dub de LOK"

Dime que eres tú

Mi nombre es Mako, está es mi historia, un relato alegre y a la vez algo triste, yo soy un chico amante al anime, en mis ratos libres que no son mucho buscado en la internet algo nuevo para ver una histotia que agrade pero no es nada facil, muy frustrado por el terrible final que tuvo mi historia favorita, las crónicas de Nuktuk, después de tanto buscar por toda la red, entre a un lugar de esos donde las personas escriben sus historias sus historias, más conocidas fics, y busque el fan dub de Nuktuk

Una noche después de realizar todas mis trabajos de la u, me encontré con una historia que me llamo mucho la atención, no sé qué vi en ella en especial, no soy un habitual lector, pero desde que observe ese título de ese fic me llamo mucho la atención, así que decidí leerlo, desde el primer capítulo me cautivo con la trama de la historia, la maravillosa forma que estaba escrita, era como si yo estuviera sumergido dentro de una película, todas las noches esperaba con ansias a sé que actualizara la chica de fuego asi se hacia llamar la escritora de ese fic

Al principio tal vez por temor, no té dejaba mis comentarios, pero un día tome el valor y deje uno muy corto, con cada capitulo mis comentarios al igual que mi facinacion iban aumentando, así pasaron días los cuales poco a poco se convirtieron en semanas, aún día sin saber cómo, ni porque recibí un mensaje de autora la chica cabellos de fuego, en el cual me decía que se llamaba korra yo ya lo sabia pues lo habia lo habia visto en su perfil tambien pude leer que se mostraba muy interesada por conocerme, ése día me sentía muy feliz no podía creer que esa chica que tanto admiraba se mostrara tanto interes por mi por un chico que hace algunas semanas dejo un comentario sin pensar, mi rostro dibujo una gran sonrisa si hubiera podido hubiera gritado de la emoción

Yo sin pensarlo dos veces le respondí que sí, que gustaría conocerla mucho mejor, saber muchas más cosas sobre ella, así fue que empezamos a intercambiar mensajes, un día ella me reto a que escribiera mi propia historia, para ese entonces ya eramos amigos, yo le dije que estabas loca que no sabía ni siquiera que iba a escribir, después de mucho molestarme tuve que aceptar de mala gana, sólo le pedía a los espíritus a mi musa de la inspiración que algo ocurriera por fortuna tenía una foto suya que me había enviado a mi correo, se veía tan hermosa con esa gran sonrisa, ella fue mi musa mi motivo para empezar escribir lo primera cosa loca que se me viniera a la cabeza

Sin saber cómo ni por qué se ganó mi confianza y todo mi cariño, era un chico tímido y reservados con pocos amigos, me sentía muy feliz cada vez que platicaba con ella aunque fuera simplemente para decirle hola como estas, cada vez que platicábamos por el chat me volvía un caos mi corazón latía muy deprisa era como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho y al final no sabía que decirte terminaba hecho todo un caos y solo podía decir puras tonterías las cuales para mi suerte le hacían reír muchísimo, me fascinaba imaginándola reírse sin parar con esa gran sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver en su fotografía

No sé qué vi en korra, me sentí también con ella, me encantaba su forma alocada de ser tanto que despertó en mi un sentimiento que creía que estaba dormido, no sé si ere amor, no lo sé, solo quería pasar las horas charlando con ella, tanto así que siempre esperaba que fueran las 9:30 de la noche para poder platicar ella, era como si fuera una gran adición, solo podía pensar en mi escritora de fics y en que estaría haciendo en cómo le estaría yendo

Sentía algo de triste al pensar que nunca te podría ver en persona sus lindos ojos celestes y tampoco escuchar su voz, me reclamaba a mí mismo la mala fortuna de nacer muy lejos en un país una, ciudad muy lejana a la de ella. quería estar con korra compartir tantas cosas con mi escritora de fics no solo unas pocas horas por chat quería decirle en persona lo que sentía por ella, que me moría por robarle un beso, por sentir sus labios tocando los míos, que no quería ser un amigo más deseaba ser el ladrón de sus sueños la luz de sus ojos

Así que decidí hacer de mis sueños y anhelos una realidad, mi hermano Bolin y mis amigos me decían que era una mala idea, que no fuera a cometer una locura por una chica que había conocido por la red, mi amiga Asami estaba algo molesta y últimamente desde que le conté sobre korra lo que estaba dispuesto hacer por conocerla, ella me imploro me suplico que no lo hiciera que me quedara a su lado ,que me queria amaba con todo su corazón, en sus ojos se podía ver mucha tristeza se aferró a mí y sin darme cuenta me robo un beso, eso nunca me lo esperaba de ella pues, yo la consideraba como una hermana , como pude le dije que lo sentí por mi linda escritora de fics, Asami salio corriendo de alli, me senti muy mal por ella pero no podia a renunciar a lo que sentia en mi corazón

La mañana del día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana tome un vuelo con destino a la cuidad donde tu vivía, me habías dicho donde trabajabas así que yo sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia ese lugar queria darte una gran sorpresa, pregunte por mi escritora de fics y le mostré la foto que guardaba de ella, pero nadie la conocía, saque mi teléfono y le deje muchos mensajes con la esperanza de que mi amada korra me respondiera, así pasaron las horas y no obtuve ninguna respuesta, me sentí como un tonto un iluso que había dejado todo por una chica que pensaba que era sincero conmigo

me deje llevar por el dolor que sentía en ese momento y decidí de manera irresponsable, buscar un lugar un sitio donde pudiera dejar de pensar en korra y lo único que se me ocurrió para sacar ese dolor fue irme a tomar unos cuantos tragos ahogar mis penas en alcohol, tomar y tomar hasta perder el sentido el conocimiento

Aun me resistía a creer que todo lo que ella y yo habíamos vivió era solamente una mentira que la chica de la cual me había enamorado solo fue una ilusión un sueño, cuando platicaba con ella todo era tan real, me sentía también, no podía creer que todo había sido un juego del cruel destino, no sé por qué pero esa chica de la foto era muy familiar para mí y cada vez que miraba esa imagen me traía cálidos recuerdos, era como si nos hubiéramos conocido entra vida, me estaba volviendo loco eso pensaba yo y el lichor ya estaba haciendo su trabajo y poco a copo fui perdiendo el sentido, al escuchar una cálida voz abrí los ojos no lo podía creer era la chica de la foto, mi escritora de fic, mi korra le di un fuerte abrazo

-¿Eres tu korra? o solo eres un producto de mi imaginación, le quería reclamar debía estar disgustado con ella por haberme mentido sobre su trabajo, pero al tenerla a mi lado estaba muy feliz,

Claro que soy yo Mako, no sé por qué me haces esas preguntas acaso quien crees que soy, suéltame- con sus brazos trataba de separar su cuerpo del mío

-No quiero, no puedo, noooo pienso dejarte ir, quiero ser más que un amigo, te amo en secreto mi amada escritora de fics, te encontré

-¿Qué cosas dices? Mako no sé qué son los fics y nunca he escrito nada en mi vida, tonto, no se te olvide que tú me dijiste que lo nuestro no podía ser, y que solo debíamos ser amigos- la cara de korra mostraba algo de tristeza

-¿Qué?, yo nunca te e dijo eso, cuando escribí eso en el chat, no lo recuerdo, no juegues conmigo, no seas mala- me sentía algo mareado con un gran dolor de cabeza

-Creo que el golpe que te diste en la cabeza te afecto, estás diciendo unas cosas muy raras, duraste más de cuatro días inconscientes, ya estas mucho mejor- tú estabas por irte pero yo tome tu mano y no te deje partir

-¡No te vayas no!, sé qué fue lo que paso, pero todo esto me sirvió para darme cuenta que quiero estar contigo, tú le das sentido a mi vida y sin ella todo sería diferente frio y vacío- te mire a los ojos como queriendo que supieras que todo lo que te decía era verdad – acaso no me amas

-Te amo Mako, de lo contrario no me hubiera quedado a tu lado todos estos días, siempre le pedía a los espíritus para que tu volvieras a despertar, tenía la loca idea que con un beso te despertarías

Enserio, todas las mañanas me puedes despertar con un beso yo no me, disgustaría por ello- tu acercaste tus labios a los míos, ese beso fue como el primer beso que nos dimos

Fin

Woooooooo espero que les guste está loca jajaja este es mi aporte a la semana de Makorra, espero que les guste, y sea merecedor de sus comentarios trate de hacer lo mejor que pude quería participar esta semana no tengo mucho tiempo libre ya que voy a tener mucho trabajo

es un historia de ficcion jajaja

Gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaron al leer esta historia y díganme si les gusto o no espero sus valiosos comentario

Me despido deseándoles lo mejor

ces


End file.
